


Can't Sleep Either {NSFW!} [Shinsou x Dom!Reader]

by Angry_Kitten_Bakugou



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dominant Reader, Dorm Sex, F/M, General Studies, Lemon, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Riding, calling Hitoshi 'toshi', even though Toshi is Toshinori or All Might, kind of, shinsou - Freeform, submissive shinsou, they should be sleeping, uhmmmmm sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou/pseuds/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou
Summary: [You are in general studies] You can't sleep, so you decide to go to the main area and watch tv. You find Shinsou there, and things get heated.





	1. Chapter 1

Another sleepless night. You turned to look at the time: 2:14 am. "Ughhh," you rolled out of bed and pulled on an oversized sweater to hide your nakedness. Quietly, you tiptoed to the main area to watch TV. "Hello?" A familiar voice called into the darkness. You walked towards he who spoke, his lilac hair illuminated by the TV's light. "Hey," you feigned a yawn, grabbing the attention of your long time crush. "Y/n! What are you doing up so late?" He asked in a soothing voice. Your heart fluttered and you were glad he couldn't see your blush. "I could as you the same thing. Whatcha watching?" You sat next to him despite the vast selection of seats. He noticed this, and was internally jumping for joy, but his facial expression remained unchanged. "Nothing in particular," he replied before adding, "You can watch whatever you want." He offered you the remote and you smiled at him, "Shinsou," his name rolled off your tongue and he looked at you, noticing you were only wearing a sweater. "Yes?" he gulped as your hands traced circles on his thigh. "I don't wanna watch TV," you looked into his eyes and straddled him, quickly attacking his neck with kisses and small love-bites. He moaned, and you could feel him getting hard beneath you through his thin pyjama pants. "W-What do you want to do?" He asked, making sure he had your verbal consent before doing anything. "You," you kissed him passionately, your tongue sliding into his mouth as you fought for dominance, you won. Shinsou moaned into the kiss, causing you to smile. You pulled away from the kiss and began to slide his underwear and pants down, "I've always liked you, Toshi," you confessed, leaving kisses on the inside of his thighs. "Y-y/n!" He groaned, his hard dick begging for attention as he bucked his hips towards your face. "Patience," you replied, looking into his eyes while you teasingly licked the head of his cock. He let out a strangled moan and you stopped, "Someone's gonna hear you, Toshi". [see notes]


	2. Chapter 2

Shinsou looked at you with pleading eyes, too embarassed to ask you to do anything. You lowered your body, resting ontop of his and lazily grinding against him. "What do you want, hero?" you purred, biting his ear lightly. The nickname sent shivers down Shinsou's spine, causing him to groan and buck his hips, unintentionally grazing your clit with his dick. "Toshii~!" You moaned, burying your head in his neck. Hitoshi was slightly confused, but way too turned on to care, so he did it again, causing another moan to escape your lips. You sat up, hands against his toned chest, and your heat hovering above his painful erection. You slid onto him rather easily as you were soaking for him. You adjusted to his size, his large dick stretched your walls, causing it to sting slightly. Unable to control himself, Shinsou bucked his hips, pushing himself all the way inside of you, hitting your g-spot, causing you both to moan. You grabbed his hand and placed it on your chest, giving him confidence to squeze and play with your nipples through your sweater. You moved your body forward, and shoved him inside you again as you moved backwards, you kept moving like this until you were comfortable enough to sit up more. Hitoshi's hands moved from your chest to your hips as you bounced on his dick. "Mm, you like that, don't you baby? you like when I ride you," you moaned, earning a nod from the grunting mess beneath you. You stopped, "Use your words, Toshi," "Y-yes, y/n.. Agh, fuck!" He groaned as you started moving faster, allowing him to timidly pull your sweater over your head. Hitoshi stared in awe as your breasts bounced when you rode him, "Fuck, y/n i'm gonna-" "Not yet, baby," You reached your hand down to rub circles on your clit, feeling pleasure collect into a pit in your stomache, you moved faster, Shinsou thrusting himself into you to match your pace. You felt your orgasm approach, Shinsou's eyes screwed shut and he moaned, feeling your walls tighten around him. [**]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ackk it cut me off again, this will be resumed next chapter →


	3. Chapter 3

Shinsou needed to cum, but he waited for you to give him permission. "Now!" You felt your orgasm wash over you, pure pleasure dripping out of you. You were so caught up in your own bliss, you didn't feel Hitoshi cum inside you. "Mmhf, Y/N, fuck," he groaned, as you slid out of him, just laying on his stomach. "That was amazing," you sighed, reaching up to kiss Shinsou's nose. He smiled at you, but his smiled faded as he looked at the stain on the couch, "Uh, Y/n..?" he asked, concerned. You smiled up at him, "What is it?", you followed his gaze and laughed. "We'd better clean this up, then!" You tiredly rolled off him, standing up, only to be caught by an equally tired Hitoshi. "Babe, I can't really stand," you confessed, giving him puppy eyes as he groaned, pulled his pants on and went to the kitchen for paper towels. "Thank youu!" You pulled your sweater on again, despite sweating from the hot sex you just had. "No problem, princess," Shinsou smiled at you, gently wiping the wetness off the inside of your thighs before cleaning himself, and whatever he could wipe off the couch. "Flip the cushion over," you suggested, trying to cover up the dark spot. It worked for now. "Toshi.. What now?" You asked, hoping this wasn't just a one night stand. "Now we go to sleep and do that again tomorrow," he laughed, kissing your forehead. "I love you, princess," your heart fluttered at your new nickname, "I love you too, hero."  
Shinsou tried to carry you to his dorm room, but you were both too tired so you ended up crashing on the couch in each other's arms. You both drifted off to sleep for the first time in way too long.  
>  
>  
>  
End

**Author's Note:**

> ack! the device i'm using won't let me type anymore, so i will continue on the next chapter →


End file.
